You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Addison/Meredith Inspired by the song... You shouldn't kiss me like this by Toby Keith.


Pairing: Meredith/Addison

A/N: This is a fan fic inspired by a song (You shouldn't kiss me like this) that I honestly love. REVIEW please and tell me what you think, I don't think I like how this came out. But what ever, this is a learning experience for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

The relationship that the two of them have is a particularly weird one, but in their defense they've never had any type of 'normal' relationship. The friendship that they find themselves in now is one they never expected, and at first it was barely welcomed by one of them, but pushed on to her. If Meredith was honest with herself she would realize that the only reason she didn't want Addison as a friend was because she wanted her McDreamy. But once the two of them got divorced it became clear that she and Addison could be friends, which was something Addison always thought to be true.

It became some sort of ritual for the two of them, they found comfort in one another and the glasses of alcohol. They wouldn't arrive at Joe's together, but they always made sure to save a space next to them just in case. The first night they went drinking together they decided that they were going to give it a shot, give a real friendship a try. But in the morning neither of them remembered much of that night, but they did remember getting wasted with each other and figured there must be a reason. The second time they went drinking it was clear that they had a lot in common, for one they both loved to drink tequila, and that was all that mattered to Meredith.

Of course drinking wasn't all they did, but it was how almost every night together started. Once every few months Addison manages to drag Meredith shopping before the drinking and sometimes Meredith would convince Addison to do the things she liked to do. There was one thing they did just as much as they drank. They danced. They would dance while drinking, before drinking, after drinking and when there weren't even any drinks involved. Yes, they danced.

That is exactly what they are doing now, they are dancing to a slow song in a place they recently started to frequent. _Heart of mine by Norah Jones_ plays as they dance together. First, they are face to face, hips swaying, arms wrapped around the other's body and Meredith's head leaning against Addison's shoulder. But as they warm up that changes. Meredith's hands begin to trace the outline of Addison's toned bare arms and Addison's hands travel up and down Meredith's back. They move together like they've done it their whole life. Each move is flawless, like every other move they've made together. They are in sync. They move as if they are one body and not two. Heads turn to watch the duo- every night they came here they had an audience- tonight was no different.

The song continues and so does their dancing. Meredith turns her back towards Addison, and Addison starts to roll her hips slowly to the beat. The dance if not anything, is sensual. The sensuality never seems to be left out of their dances, it came as second nature to them both. Addison possessively takes a hold of the other woman's hips and they moved as one. Meredith looks up at Addison, both of their eyes were slightly green and blue, but completely dark with lust. They'd never actually spoken about this – the desire that they shared – both of them thought it was just because of the environment.

Addison can tell something is different tonight, she can't tell what though. It has been like every other night, they drank and then they danced. But there was a difference, she just can't pinpoint what it is. She closes her eyes momentarily and lets the song take over her body. She isn't expecting it, but she feels soft lips on her own. Her eyes snap open and she looks down at the blonde woman who is kissing her. She wants to kiss her back, but she can't. But Meredith doesn't seem to notice the auburn-haired woman's temporary state of paralysis, she just kisses her lips.

The song ends, but they don't move and neither do the people who are watching. Addison finally feels her lips move against Meredith's and is rewarded with more force. Addison's mind goes blank and her heart stops beating for a few seconds. She feels like she would explode just from the kiss. It wasn't like she's never kissed a woman, it's just she's never kissed a woman that she has feelings for. And, she can't help but revel in the amount of bliss and pleasure she was receiving from a simple kiss.

Addison's mind wanders and her eyes are closed tightly. She thought about all the times she wanted to do this to her, how she wanted to kiss Meredith, but never mustered up the courage to do so. She wonders how Meredith had done just that. Her thoughts are cut short when Meredith stops kissing her. It's over too quickly, she feels like someone has just given her a shiny new toy and then ripped it out of her hands. She doesn't let it show on her face how much she misses those lips, but she thinks Meredith can probably tell. She must have felt what Addison felt, it was impossible that she didn't. At least that's what Addison thinks.

Addison left to get a drink and Meredith decide to stay dancing while she was gone. Meredith goes over to the DJ and asks him to play Addison's favorite song, a song that they danced to every time they came here. Sure enough, when that song comes on Addison finds Meredith, her drink long forgotten. Sade's voice fills their ears as they listened to _By your side_. The move together, their eyes lock and their hands placed on the woman opposite of them.

The crowd grew bigger with every second that went by and they all watch as the pair took over the dance floor. They dance in a way that demands attention and they would be lying if they said they did not enjoy having everyone's eyes on them. Most people here thought they were a couple, as much time they spent in places like this together, you'd think they were. And, Addison's sure after Meredith kissed her it would only make things look like they were, even though they told people they weren't numerous times. But who cares what others thought when you have a beautiful woman in your arms? Addison no longer does.

Addison can't help when she wonders what they could be. Sometimes while they dance she thinks about what their lives would be like if they spent them together. They already acted like a couple for the most part, so it makes it harder for her to deny everything, not when a possible relationship was being dangled in front of her face. She wants her, there was no denying that. And, she would drive herself mad with trying to hide it. Because Addison always thought that Meredith could only see her as a friend, a dancing partner. Nothing more; which is why friends shouldn't kiss.

Meredith looks into Addison's eyes like she could see right through to her soul. She smiles and then moves closer to Addison.

"Don't do that," Addison whispers as Meredith was about to kiss her again.

"Why not?" The hurt can be heard in her voice.

Addison says nothing, there isn't anything that she needs to say, she should know. She should understand that she can't just kiss her like that because she'll just close her eyes and she'll forget where she is.

Meredith leans in again and places her lips on Addison's. She can feel it again, she feel the surge go through her body and she can no longer contain herself. She pulls her in closer to her and kisses her fully. Addison pours everything she has into that kiss and hopes that Meredith understands how much she wants her, and that she knew that this kiss wasn't for show.

The kiss was full of hope, at least that's what she wanted to think. She wanted Meredith, she wanted her more than she ever did, and kissing her wasn't helping the situation. She pulls away from the kiss reluctantly when she needs air and they leans their foreheads together and continues their dancing while looking into darkened eyes.

"I told you not to do that," Addison says.

"You kissed me back, obviously you wanted me to kiss you."

Addison shakes her head, her hair moving against her neck and she looks straight into Meredith's eyes. "You shouldn't kiss me like that, Mere." She takes a deep breath and then continues. "It's not a good idea to kiss me because I want you to, I do, but I shouldn't."

Meredith moves closer to her. "Why?"

"'Cause it makes me forget that we are just friends, I feel like you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you."

"Maybe I do." Meredith moves in and almost kissed her again.

"No," Addison says and backs away from Meredith, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "You have to stop kissing me."

"Addison," she looks around them and then back at the woman in front of her. "I, I, I love you."

The only response that Meredith gets were tears and then a frantic kiss from the woman that she loves. She's shocked at first, but then she melts into the kiss. They kiss and touch that night and nobody thought anything of it.


End file.
